


Happily reunited

by pigalle



Series: Victuuri week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day Two: Travelling, M/M, Nationals, Post-Season/Series 01, Reunions, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: It's first shortly before the Nationals that Yuuri and Victor realises they won't be able to be there for each other - not when the competitions are basically at the same time.Or, Victor and Yuuri panicking over having to separate, and then happily reuniting for Victor's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I based the dates for the nationals on the 2016/2017 season.
> 
> Day two of Victuuri Week and I'm still going strong on having something to post!

Yuuri and Victor got a few quiet days after the Grand Prix final before they had to rush back into training. Yuuri was technically still situated in Hasetsu, but Victor couldn’t train without a coach, and there was no way Yakov would do what Victor had done. Which meant that Yuuri had to move to Russia — but since they barely had any time, Yuuri only packed what he would need the most. The weeks after were hectic, Yuuri wanting to better his short program, and Victor desperately trying to fix program for his debut in the Russian nationals. In the middle of it, they both forgot that the Japanese and Russian nationals would be at the same time.

“Mm, Victor?” Yuuri asked one night, the two of them curled up on the sofa watching tv on a rare quiet evening.

“Yeah, Yuuri?”

“What date is the Russian nationals? Just wanna know how long you have left to train.”

“Uh, 20 to 26 december, I think. But the sp for men isn’t until the 22nd.”

“What?” Yuuri startled, sitting up from where he had rested his head against Victor’s shoulder. “The Japanese are 22 to 25 december! The sp is on the 23rd.”

“What? Fuck!”

“Victor!” Yuuri chided, more a reflex than any real protest. “How is this supposed to work? You can’t be at two places at the same time.”

“I don’t know,” Victor despaired, standing up to pace in front of the tv. “Is there someone else who can be there?”

“I don’t know, I had Celestino all the time when I competed seriously.”

“Is there no one?” Victor asked again, continuing pacing. “Isn’t there anyone you know in Japan that can fill in as a coach?”

“Maybe I could ask Minako?” Yuuri supplied.

“Yuuri, that’s a great idea!” Victor’s whole body seemed to vibrate with excitement, and he threw himself down next to Yuuri dramatically. He leaned into Yuuri and pressed a kiss right next to his ear, and seemed at once much calmer. “I’m sorry I can’t be there for you, любовь моя. [1]"

“It’s not your fault, Victor,” Yuuri murmured. “And before you say something else, I want you to return, if that’s what you want, so don’t you dare decided not to skate just because of this.”

“Nah, Yuuri, I wouldn’t do  _ that _ much more for you,” Victor teased.

“Don’t try to pretend you wouldn’t do anything I ask you if I just ask nicely, because you would,” Yuuri said sternly, almost like he was scolding him.

“Got me there,” Victor smiled, and began pressing more kisses to Yuuri’s jaw.

~~~~~

Yuuri flew out to Japan only a few days before nationals, feeling nervous as soon as he said goodbye to Victor at the airport. He tried telling himself he was going to do well — he’d won silver at the GPF, with a world record on his FS, and he was the only skater from Japan skating at that high of a level. If only he could keep his nerves in check, there shouldn't be much problem for him to win.

Minako had promised to meet him at the airport, and Yuuri couldn’t help but feel grateful that she did. He needed someone to tell him he was being ridiculous, and Victor was too preoccupied for Yuuri to call him. He wanted his reassurance, but he also wanted Victor to do well in his own competition, so he had to focus and not worry about Yuuri.

~~~~~

Minako turned out to wonderfully helpful with Yuuri’s nerves, but then again it might have helped that Mari, Yuuko, Nishigori and the triplets had come with her. They reminded him of the support he had and he managed to focus well enough that he was in first place after the short program — granted there wasn’t a lot of competitors.

Yuuri went into the free skate feeling confident in himself and his skating, and emerged victorious, the gold medal strung around his neck. It was such a great feeling after how last year went, and he couldn’t wait for Victor to come so he could tell him and hug him and kiss him, just generally show his love. Victor had made this possible, had turned Yuuri’s dwindling career into something blossoming. Yuuri was forever grateful of his fiancé.

~~~~~

Yuuri came to the airport to greet Victor, like he had done for Yuuri last time they were apart. Yuuri kept looking for him, trying to find his silvery mop of hair. He found him eventually, and stood up from his seat, trying hard not to rush to him. It had really only been a few days since he saw him, but he already missed Victor. Ever since they met (for what Yuuri still stood by as the first time) they had barely ever been apart, and Yuuri didn’t want to start now.

Yuuri wound his arms around Victor and breathed in his scent. “Happy birthday, Victor.” He gave Victor a kiss before leaning further into the hug. “How did it go for you?”

Victor sighed dramatically against the top of Yuuri’s head. “I only got bronze!”

“Doesn’t that mean I shouldn’t kiss you until you get gold?” Yuuri asked, his lips curling up into a smirk.

“Yuuri, you’re mean,” Victor whined, hugging Yuuri tighter. “Just because you got gold and I didn’t.” He grumbled something more, but it was too quiet for Yuuri to hear.

“I’ll make an exception, but only because it’s your birthday.” He kissed Victor once again, trailing them along his jaw to Victor’s ear, where he whispered, “If you’re good we might even be able to celebrate your birthday and my win when we get back to Yu-topia.”

Victor tensed up against him but then immediately his muscles turned into mush and he whined low in his throat. Yuuri chuckled at his reaction, and kissed him once more before pulling back.

“C’mon, we should get going or we’ll never get there,” Yuuri said, taking Victor’s hand in his and pulled him along with him. If he got to decide, they would never again leave each other’s side for days.

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Translations:
> 
> любовь моя - (lyubov' moya) my love [back to text]
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad), where you can always find a reblogable post about the work.


End file.
